


An unexpected guest

by Bl4nkSp4ce



Series: Beacon High School Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Back from a long hiatus, F/F, New big work in progress, RWBY high school AU, one-shot/sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4nkSp4ce/pseuds/Bl4nkSp4ce
Summary: After a certain sergeant-at-arms goes missing Ruby and her lovely well organised vice president Weiss, go looking for her. Only to find that a certain black haired secretary has had the night of a lifetime.





	An unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Homie's im back from a long hiatus. Im so so so sorry, I've gotten caught up with things like school, video games, and school. Im working on developing a post schedule so don't worry I WILL start to update more often.  
> So as a little coming back present I gift you all a super sneak peek to my new big idea, Beacon High School (because my idea is so original).

Bzz Bzz

Dolt: Weiss

Bzz Bzz

Dolt: Weiiiiissssss!

Bzz Bzz

Dolt: WEISSSSSSSSSSSS  
\------------  
Weiss woke up to the vibrating and sounds of her phone. She glared at it in annoyance and sighed when she realized it was a certain red haired dolt.  
\------------  
Bzz Bzz

Dolt: WEEEEEEIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS

You: What you dolt! Its 7 am and I would like to sleep!

Dolt: Oh, sorryyyyy

Dolt: Have you seen Yang? She didn't come home last night...

You: No, did you call her?

Dolt: Yeah, it just went to voicemail though..  
\------------  
Weiss grumbled to herself and looked back to her alarm clock on the table, this wasn't her idea of a lovely Saturday morning. She slowly got up and grabbed a pair of jeans from her neatly folded laundry in her dresser, then went back to her phone.  
\------------  
You: I'll help you find her, but you both have to buy me coffee for the next week

Dolt: Aw yeah! Nice Weiss strikes again!

You: Don't get too excited, I only drink Valebucks

Dolt: WHAT? Coffee from there is expensive!

You: Sorry. I'm on my way  
\------------  
Weiss got ready and finished with slipping into her light blue flats and heading out the door. Her older sister Winter must have already headed out for work because her SUV wasn't in the driveway. To Weiss' luck, Ruby's house wasn't too far, actually not far at all because Weiss took 30 steps and she was already at Ruby's front door. Ruby and Weiss were neighbors. Weiss hadn't even knocked when the door flew open and Ruby came out, dressed and stressed.

"Alright lets go, we have to find her" Ruby spoke frantically walking down the sidewalk to nowhere.

"Ruby where are you going?! We don't have any clue where Yang might have even gone" Weiss grabbed Ruby's red hoodie sleeve and pulled her back.

Ruby squirmed from Weiss' grip, "Weiss! We have to look somewhere! You know how my dad is, he'll freak if he finds out Yang didn't come home last night."

Weiss sighed, she knew Ruby's family. Taiyang had lost two of his beloved wives and always got concerned when he didn't know where Yang and Ruby were, Weiss couldn't blame the man. "Alright Ruby, then help me think. Where would you go if you were blonde and had a huge bust" Weiss rubbed her forehead and tried to think when suddenly Ruby spoke.

"Blake's House!" Ruby had a smile now, her worry long forgotten. "What? Ruby why would your sister be at Blake's house?" Weiss itched the back of her neck.  
"You know exactly why!" Ruby had a mischievous grin and a heart to her chest.  
Weiss instantly blushed.  
"Ruby! You dolt! Let's just go!" Weiss stomped off annoyed and red faced. Ruby followed snickering and blushing a little herself.  
\------------  
Weiss and Ruby arrived at Blake's house in 20 minutes, not because she lived far away but because Ruby kept insisting they stop to look at every squirrel they passed.  
Without an aggravating Ruby, Weiss could have made it to Blake's house in 10 minutes. Ruby walked up to Blake's door and hesitantly knocked on the door, there was a series of crashing and yelling behind the door before it was opened. The blonde was definitely here Weiss thought to herself. 

"Huh? Oh, hey Ruby, Weiss" Blake looked tired, her black hair was put up in a messy bun and she wore kitten pajama pants, and she was bare foot.  
"Hey Blake! Have you see-" Ruby was cut off by a familiar voice in the back yelling.

"Dammit Peach! Stay in your own damn lane!" 

Ruby instantly perked up, "YANG!!!!" She sped past Blake and into the living room where the blonde lay on the couch playing what looked like Mario Kart on the black haired girl's Wii. 

"Oh, Hey Rubes" Yang didn't look up from the screen as Ruby sat down next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Once again i'm sorry for the hiatus i'm working on a little schedule. Beacon High is a modern Remnant/Earth Modern AU, I kinda just wanted to let Yang play Mario Kart....  
> Anyway, Please leave kudos, and comment any questions, comments, and or concerns!


End file.
